The advancements in media rendering technologies have enabled a user to experience media content using a variety of content rendering devices, such as, but not limited to, a television, a laptop, and a Smartphone. Further, the user may experience the media content in different environments, such as, but not limited to, a dark room, a large hall, and a vehicle. Since the media content may be encoded for a pre-defined environment or content rendering device, the user may feel dissatisfied with different media consumption experiences across different content rendering devices and/or environments.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.